My Love Is You
by Uzumaki Ryota
Summary: Pertemuan antara Naruto dan Sakura diawali dengan satu kebohongan, yang membuat hubungan mereka jadi lebih dekat. Dan apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan mereka berdua ketika kebohongan itu terbongakar, oleh Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah lama menyukai Sakura? jika penasaran, langsung saja baca My Lo Love Is You...
1. Kesan Pertama yang berarti

**My Love Is You**

_Chapter 1 (Kesan pertama yang berarti)_

Di kediaman kelurga Uzumaki yang besar dan megah, Naruto berjalan meghampiri ayahnya yang sudah lama menunggunya.  
"ada apa, memanggilku?"  
Tanya Naruto pada ayahnya Minato.  
Minato meletakan bacaanya di atas meja dan mulai bicara

"Ayah akan pergi keluar Kota dalam beberapa bulan kedepan karena urusan pekerjaan,dan akan meninggalkanmu sendiri tanpa ada yang mengurus, oleh karena itu ayah menyuruh seseorang untuk menjaga dan mengurus semua kebutuhanmu selama ayah pergi."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, untuk itu. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri walau ayah pergi, toh selama ini juga begitukan!" Jawab Naruto sinis dan langsung meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih termengu melihat sifatnya.

Naruto sebenarnya bukanlah anak yang tidak tahu sopan santun, hanya saja kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu merubahnya seperti ini. Kejadian yang terjadi saat ia masih berumur 6 tahun dan saat dimana ia tengah menikmati setangkai permen lollipop bersama ibunya Kushina yang menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya.

Dan tak tau Kenapa genggaman hangat itu tiba-tiba terlepas.

Ternyata Kushina ibunya tengah berlari kencang kearah ayahnya yang sedang menyebrang jalan.  
Kushina mendorong tubuh suaminya itu ketepi jalan dan..

'TDUUAAKK'  
Tubuh Kushinapun terlempar beberapa meter karena mobil Sedan hitam yang segar mengalir deras dipelipis matanya.  
Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu, bergetar hebat, sampai-sampai lollipop yang ditangannya terjatuh begitu saja.

Ibunya Kushina Uzumaki, meninggal ditempat. Fakta inilah yang membuatnya frustasi, dan yang membuat dirinya menarik kesimpulan bahwa 'ayahnyalah yang menyebabkan kematian ibunya'.  
Pemikirannya ini tidak bisa diganggu lagi, karena dia hanya anak kecil yang tak tau mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.

Hingga berumur 16 tahun, Naruto terus menganggap, kejadian itu adalah kesalahan ayahnya

.

.

.

Naruto tengah tertidur lelap ditempat tidurnya yang berukuran big size itu.

"drrrttt...drrrttt"

tiba-tiba saja handphone miliknya bergetar, dan getaran itu membuatnya terpaksa membuka kelopak malas ia raih handphone itu.  
ia mengucek- ngucek matanya, sebelum melihat pesan yang ada didalam handphonenya

_'Naruto, ayah sudah berangkat Pukul 07.00 pagi tadi. Apa kau masih membenci ayah? Ayah tau, ayah bersalah atas kematian ibumu, dan ayah minta maaf karena membuatmu tumbuh jadi seorang laki-laki dewasa tanpa seorang ibu, tapi apa kau tau, ayah juga tersiksa selama ini! Jadi untuk sekali ini saja ayah ingin, kau baik-baik saja, dengan adanya orang yang mengurusmu! Orang itu akan datang jam 12 Siang nanti._  
_Dan jaga dirimu baik-baik!_ '

Naruto termengu membaca isi pesan itu.  
Kali ini hatinya sedikit melunak pada ayahnya.

Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu melirik jam dinding kamarnya.  
Jam 8, dan itu berarti 4 jam lagi orang suruhan ayahnya itu akan datang.  
Naruto berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi sambil memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan pada orang itu nanti.

.  
.

"ding...dong..." suara bel rumah kediaman Uzumaki yang berbunyi tepat jam 12 siang dan itu berarti adalah orang yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Naruto.  
Narutopun bergegas untuk membuka pintu "cklek" Bagai sebuah bingkai besar, pintu itu menampakkan sebuah lukisan seorang gadis remaja dengan rambut pink sebahu, gadis itu tampak kelelahan seperti baru saja berlari dikejar Anjing sehingga membuat penampilannya sedikit kacau.

" hosh... hosh... se-selamat siang, apa betul ini kediaman Uzumaki?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyum yang mengembang. Dan itu membuat Naruto jadi sedikit merona, karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis semanis dia, yang tersenyum kearahnya.  
"i-iya... Sepertinya kau kelelahan, bagaimana kau masuk dulu..!" Pinta Naruto

gadis itu mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

Naruto mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk disofa ruang tamu.  
Dan dirinyapun ikut duduk.

"Ekehmmm.." Naruto berdeham untuk memberi kode pada gadis pink itu agar memulai pembicaraan. "A-ano... Sebenarnya aku, ditugakan oleh tuan Minato untuk mengurus keperluan anaknya yang bernama Naruto, apa dia ada disini sekarang?"

Sebelum menjawab Naruto, sedikit tertawa karena mendapat ide, bagaimana mengetahui sifat calon maidnya ini.  
" Yah... Sepertinya dia sedang tidak ada dirumah, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang!"  
Ucap Naruto seolah-olah dia bukan Naruto, melainkan orang lain.

"Oh... Begitu ya! sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini!" Keluh gadis itu.

"kalau merasa sayang kau bisa menunggunya disini, dan jika kau bosan aku akan menemanimu, bagaimana?"Tawar Naruto

gadis itu berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab tawaran itu.  
' sepertinya laki-laki ini cukup baik, dan aku rasa dia tak mungkin melakukan hal yang macam-macam padaku'  
pikirnya

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu!  
Oh iya, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri, perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura, kau?" Tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan.

Dan dengan senang hati Naruto bersalaman dengannya.  
Tapi, ia sedikit kikuk saat menyebutkan nama.  
Entah kenapa nama kakeknya terlintas difikirannya saat ini, jadi ia gunakan nama itu.  
"a-aku.. Namikaze..Menma..!"  
Ucap Naruto.

"Menma? Namamu bagus juga... Oh iya, aku dengar dari tuan Minato kalau tuan muda Naruto tinggal sendirian, tapi kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Ahh.. Itu... A-aku berkerja. sebagai pengurus tamannya, dan mungkin karena keberadaan kudisini hanya seminggu sekali makanya tuan Minato tidak menggap kalau aku ada!" Jawab Naruto asal-asalan.

Hari ini ia sudah melakukan tiga kebohongan, dan itu ia lakukan dalam keadaan sadar.  
Ia mengaku dirinya bersalah, tapi ia harus terus berbohong untuk menutupi kebohongannya yang lain.

"oh.." Jawab Gadis bernama Sakura ini percaya sepenuhnya.

"yah.. Begitulah, lalu kau sendiri apa yang kau kerjakan?"

"A-aku...?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan Naruto mengangguk iya.

"Hmmm.. Setiap hari, setelah sepulang sekolah aku membantu ibuku jualan dipasar, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir itu tak cukup untuk membayar hutang keluarga kami, lalu aku mencari pekerjaan yang lebih menguntungkan, dan aku mendapatkannya, jadi Maid untuk tuan muda Naruto pada siang harinya. Karena malamnya aku harus bekerja lagi di tempat pengisian bahan bakar!"

Naruto yang tadinya bersikap biasa, jadi prihatin.

" Memangnya berapa banyak hutang yang harus kau bayar, sampai-sampai kau harus bekerja siang dan malam?"

"aku juga tak tau sebanyak apa, tapi kata ibuku, seluruh harta yang kami punya tak bisa membayarnya!"

"A-apa? Memangnya untuk apa keluargamu meminjam uang sebanyak itu?"

"Ayahkulah yang meminjam uang itu, dan uang itu ia gunakan untuk berjudi! Tapi setelah diberikan pinjaman ayahku kalah, sehingga ia harus mengembalikan uang beserta bunganya! Saat itu, ayahku benar-benar frustasi, sampai-sampai ia bunuh diri dan meninggalkan hutang itu pada kami...!" Ucap Sakura

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat.  
Lalu ia bertanya "Apa kau tidak merasa lelah hidup dengan cara seperti ini?"

"tentu saja aku merasakan hal itu! Tapi aku hidup didunia ini bukan hanya untuk merasakan hal itu, saja kan.. Masih banyak rasa yang tuhan ciptakan, untuk setiap manusia.  
yah salah satunya seperti kebahgiaan, dan aku yakin suatu saat aku akan merasakan itu. Dan Sampai saat itu tiba, aku harus bersabar, berdo'a dan berusaha!" jelas Sakura dengan senyum.

Naruto terkejut, dengan pemikiran Sakura yang begitu yakin akan adanya kebahagiaan.  
Dan hal ini jadi pelajaran penting bagi dirinya yang selalu menganggap bahwa hidup hanyalah sesuatu yang membosankan dan tak punya arah tujuan.  
"A-aku... senang bertemu dengan orang sepertimu Sakura. Dan aku juga berharap agar kau bahagia nantinya!"  
Ucap Naruto tulus.

" Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu Menma, dan terima kasih atas harapanmu untukku!  
Aku rasa ini sudah sore, aku harus pulang, dan tolong sampaikan pada tuan muda Naruto, aku akan kemari lagi besok lusa!" Pinta Sakura

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum.

'terima kasih untuk pertemuan hari ini Sakura, dengan pertemuan ini kau sudah memberikanku tujuan hidup, dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan memperlakukanmu... Sebaik mungkin yang kubisa, dan maaf aku sudah membohongimu pada pertemuan pertama ini.'  
batin Naruto melepas kepergian Sakura.

**TBC**

**-tolong Reviewnya, bagi yang udah baca-**


	2. Bertemu lagi!

**My Love Is You**

_Chapter 2 (Bertemu lagi!)_

**Sakura Pov**

Kulirik jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul 9 Malam.

"Hooaamm... " Aku menguap kecil, sudah hampir 5 jam lebih aku duduk disini menunggu seseorang untuk datang mengisi bahan bakar, tapi tetap saja tak ada yang datang. Apalagi suhu ditempat ini yang dingin, semakin membuatku mengantuk.

Samar-samar aku melihat Sasuke yang berdiri didepanku sambil berdecak pinggang tersenyum, melihat diriku yang terkantuk-kantuk.

Dan setelah itu, tiba-tiba ia mendekatiku dan menyelimuti tubuhku dengan jaketnya.

"Tidurlah... Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan!" Ucapnya

Aku terkejut, dan ini bukan pertama kalinya aku begitu, dia sudah berkali-kali membuatku merasa sesuatu yang hangat.

Pernah suatu waktu dia menggendongku pulang, karena pada saat itu kakiku Keseleo. Padahal aku sudah menolak, tapi dia, terus memaksaku.  
Dan akupun menyerah begitu saja. Akhirnya Dengan tertatih-tatih ia menggendongku sampai kerumah, kulihat wajahnya sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat.  
Ketika kutanya '_apa dia baik-baik saja_', dia menjawab '_tak ada perasaan yang lebih baik dari sekarang_'  
Aku tak tau maksudnya apa, tapi aku tahu itu pertanda baik.  
Dan sampai sekarang, aku tahu, bahwa semua yang ia lakukan padaku adalah suatu kebaikan.

**Normal pov**

Sakura tersenyum setelah mengingat saat-saat dimana dirinya dan Sasuke bersama.

"Te-terima kasih Sasuke! Tapi aku tidak lelah!" Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke tidak menunjukkan raut muka senang, setelah mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Kau tahu Sakura, orang yang berbohong itu adalah orang yang tidak percaya diri dengan kejujuran. mereka lebih cendrung percaya bahwa kebohongannya itu akan membuat orang lain jadi lebih baik. Tapi sebenarnya, yang namanya kebohongan tetaplah akan membuat orang jadi menderita. Kau mengerti maksudkukan! Jadi jangan pernah melakukannya lagi!"  
Ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam.

Sakura menelan ludah karenanya.

"B-baiklah Sasuke, aku janji tidak akan berbohong lagi!"

Ditengah-tengah perbincangan yang menegangan ini, tiba saja ada suara

"Tiiinn... Tiiinnn..." Suara klakson sebuah mobil Sport kuning.

Klakson ini bertanda kalau sipemilik mobil ingin mengisi bahan bakar. Sakura yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri sipemelik mobil dan meninggalkan Sasuke sambil berkata "yang ini biar aku saja yang melayani!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, melihat Sakura yang terlalu bersemangat.

.  
.

.

"Selamat malam... Anda mau isi beraaa..." Ucap Sakura terputus karena melihat sipemilik mobil Sport kuning ini adalah situkang kebun yang baru berkenalannya kemarin.

"Menma?" Tanya Sakura heran, sekaligus tak percaya.

Sedangkan orang yang disebut Menma, atau lebih tepatnya Naruto itu malah memamerkan cengiran.

"Heheee... Sakura, apa kabar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja! Kau sendiri bagaimana? Pasti sangat baik karena mengendari mobil bagus seperti inikan!hmmm... Tak kusangka kau punya mobil semewah ini!"  
Ucap Sakura menunjuk mobil yang dinaiki oleh Naruto.

Naruto terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sakura tentang dirinya. Dan sekarang ia tak tau harus bagaimana menjelasksnnya.

Naruto mengambil nafas panjang dan mulai beranjak bicara, karena wajah Sakura yang menampakkan harapan untuk itu.

"Sebenarnya...Mmppff.."  
Ketika Naruto ingin melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja Sakura menutup mulut Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu... Aku tau apa yang ingin kau katakan! Kau pasti ingin bilang ini mobil temanmu, yang kau pinjam, iya kan?" Ucap Sakura menebak.

Untuk kali ini Naruto dibuat melotot oleh Sakura. Ia benar-benar ingin menjelaskan semua ini, tapi mulut Naruto yang sebagai sarana untuk menyampaikan penjelasan itu terhalang oleh telunjuk Sakura.

Sakura terus menanti jawaban Naruto dengan gaya yang aneh.  
Tangan kanannya tetap dimulut Naruto, dan tangan kirinya berdecak dipinggang. Sedangkan bibir bawahnya sedikit dimajukan, dan mata emeraldnya terus menerawang tubuh Naruto dari kaki sampai kepala.

Naruto yang merasa diintrogasi, menundukkan wajahnya karena malu, harus diplototi dari kaki sampai kepala.

"Hmmm.. Kenapa kau diam dan menundukkan kepala seperti itu? Apa karena kau malu, kalau sebenarnya selain mobil, kau juga meminjam baju temanmu! Buktinya bajumu terlihat sangat berkelas dan mahal!"

Kali ini tebakkan Sakura sudah benar-benar keterlaluan, dan membuat Naruto tak mampu menahan diri.  
Naruto menepis, dan menarik tangan Sakura dari mulutnya. Sehingga tubuh Sakura harus terhuyung kedepan, dan mendekat dengan tubuhnya.  
Deru nafas Naruto mengalir hangat melewati dan menerpa beberapa helai rambut Pink Sakura. Dan hal ini membuat Sakura tak mampu berkutik sekaligus tak mampu mengontrol detak jantung yang, membuat aliran darahnya yang kini tengah berpusat dikedua pipinya. Sakura tak ingin memperlihatkan rona merahnya pada Naruto, ia menundukkan wajahnya, tapi itu percuma saja, karena tangan Naruto sudah mengangkat dagunya, sehingga Sapphire dan emarald kembali bertemu dalam satu pandangan yang yang hanya mereka berdua yang dapat mengartikannya.

"Sakura... Kau begitu... Ah.. Maksudku ikutlah denganku untuk menjelaskan semua ini!"  
Sebenarnya Naruto hampir hilang kendali tadi, untuk mengucapkan '_Sakura...kau begitu cantik, apalagi dari jarak yang sedekat ini!_'. Tapi Naruto sadar jika ia mengucapkan itu, ia seperti seorang penggoda, dan tentunya ia tak ingin itu terjadi, sehingga harus mengucapkan '_ikutlah denganku untuk menjelaskan semua ini!_'.

Sakura langsung sadar dari keterlenaannya oleh ucapan Naruto. Dan memundurkan diri sejauh tiga langkah dari posisinya semula.

"Eh? Baiklah!" Ucapnya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura, walau jauh dilubuk hatinya merasa sedih, karena Sakura menjauhkan diri darinya.

Naruto membuka pintu, mobilnya untuk mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

Sebelum berjalan masuk Sakura melihat kebelakang dan berteriak pada seseorang yang sibuk melayani dan mengisi bensin. " SASUKE... AKU AKAN PERGI SEBENTAR, JADI KALAU KAU PULANG TUNGGU AKU YAaa..!  
Teriak Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar,  
dan membalas teriakan itu "IYA... AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU! TAPI JANGAN LAMA-LAMA!"

"IYAAaaa...!" Jawab Sakura dan langsung masuk, kemobil.

Walau terdengar setuju, tapi pada dasarnya hati Sasuke tak menginginkan hal ini terjadi, apalagi Sakura harus pergi dengan laki-laki.

"Sakura..." Ucap Sasuke lirih.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, mobil yang baru saja ia isi dengan bensin sudah pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepeser uangpun untuk membayar.

"eh.. Mobil tadi mana? Astaga... Aku sudah membiarkannya kabur tanpa meninggalkan uang!" Sesal Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

**TBC**

_** .indohackz **_******[ **makasih buat reviewnya******]**

_**Ikhwan namikaze **_**[ **makasih karna udah mau baca +memberikan review**]**

_**gui gui M.I.T **_**[**Makasih atas sarannya**]**

_**Soputan** _**[**Hmmm... rencananya gitu...!**]**

_**Dan sekali lagi tolong reviewnya, buat yang udah baca (ToT)**_


	3. Janji

_**My Love Is You**_

_Chapter 3 (Janji)_

Hanya suara ombak dan hembusan angin laut yang mengisi kebisuan malam antara diri Naruto dan Sakura yang tengah berdiri didekat air laut. Mereka berdua terdiam, dan terbawa oleh arus pikiran masing-masing.

Naruto masih berfikir keras tentang apa yang akan ia jelaskan pada Sakura.  
'apa yang harus aku jelaskan pada Sakura tentang mobil dan pakaianku ini?'pikir Naruto

Sedangkan Sakura berpikir tentang sesuatu yang membuatnya mengikuti kata-kata Naruto, karena tak biasanya dia percaya pada orang yang baru ia kenal.

' Kenapa tadi aku,mengikuti begitu saja ajakan dari Menma setelah... Melihat matanya?' batin Sakura heran.

Naruto, menarik nafas sebelum mengeluarkan suara.  
"Sakura! Sebelum aku menjelaskan semua ini, aku ingin tau, apa kau membenci orang yang berbohong?"

"Eh?" Sakura tersentak.

" Hmmm.. Tadi kau bilang teentang kebohongan ya?" Tanya Sakura memastikan pendengarannya.

Naruto mengangguk iya.

"Umm... sebenarnya aku tidak membenci orang yang berbohong, tapi... Aku merasa kecewa saja pada orang itu.  
Ngomong-ngomong soal kebohongan, aku jadi teringat dengan ayahku!"

"Ayahmu? Memangnya dia kenapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sakura mengadah, untuk melihat langit malam. Baginya menatap langit adalah cara yang tepat untuk mengingat seseorang.

"Dulu... Waktu aku masih kecil, ayah sering sekali berbohong dan membuatku merasa kecewa. Dia pernah bilang padaku, kalau dia akan mengajakku ketaman hiburan jika aku mendapat juara pertama dikelas, dan mulai saat itu juga aku terus belajar, sampai akhirnya aku mendapat juara pertama, tapi saat itu ayah hanya memberiku ucapan selamat, tanpa adanya ajakan ketaman hiburan . Lalu ayah juga pernah bilang bahwa dia akan membelikanku sebuah boneka apabila aku membantu ibuku bekerja, dan diriku yang bodoh ini, menuruti kata-kata itu, membantu ibuku bekerja dipasar dari pulang sekolah hingga sore, pekerjaan itu terus aku lakukan tanpa adanya rasa bosan dan putus asa, karena harapanku yang terlalu tinggi untuk mendapatkan sebuah boneka yang tak pernah aku dapatkan dari kecil, dan apa kau tahu... Harapanku itu perlahan habis dimakan waktu, karena ayah tak kunjung membelikanku boneka.  
Dan diantara kebohongan-kebohongan itu,yang paling mengecewakanku adalah dia berbohong, kalau dia akan memberiku kado terindah diulang tahunku yang ketujuh belas. Tapi.. Sebelum umurku tujuh belas tahun, dia sudah memberikanku kado itu, namun bukan kado indah seperti yang ia katakan. Melainkan kado tak berbungkus yang hanya berisikan kesedihan dan kesengsaraan. Ia berikan itu padaku tanpa satu patah katapun, karena... Saat dimana ia memberikannya ialah saat kematiannya sendiri.  
Kurasa sekarang kau sudah tahu betapa kecewanya aku, jika ada orang yang membohongiku... Lagi!" Jelas Sakura, dengan suara penuh penekanan di kalimatnya yang terakhir.

'GLEK' Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri.

'_Hari-hari yang selama ini kujadikan sebagai waktu untuk meratapi nasib malangku jadi tak berarti lagi jika dibandingkan dengan nasib Sakura. Nasibnya benar-benar malang hingga aku tak sanggup mendengar cerita kehidupannya lagi. Tapi, apakah akan lebih baik jika aku menutup telinga dari itu semua? Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu dan orang-orang yang berada didekatku tak akan aku abaikan begitu saja, maka dari itu mulai dari detik ini, aku Uzumaki Naruto berjanji pada diriku sendiri, untuk membuat orang-orang yang berada disampingku agar tidak merasa menderita dan kecewa lagi. Hal ini akan aku lakukan mulai dari dirimu Sakura, aku tak akan membuatmu merasakan kekecewaan, oleh karena itu aku akan tetap menjaga identitasku sebagai Namikaze Menma dan berbagi kebahagiaan bersamamu_'  
Janji Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Sakura... Kau tak perlu merasa kecewa lagi! Karena seseorang telah berdiri tegap dibelakangmu, dan dia akan selalu menjagamu dari segala sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih. Dan orang itu adalah aku!" Tunjuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Sakura melotot tak percaya, akan apa yang didengarnya saat ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja dirinya merasakan lagi suatu kehangatan yang menjalar dari daun telinga sampai kepulupuk hatinya yang terdalam. Hanya saja kehangatan kali ini sangat berbeda dengan kehangatan-kehangatan yang biasa ia dapatkan dari Uciha Sasuke, kehangatan ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tak mampu menahan terjangan air mata kebahagiaan.

Sakura menangis dalam dekapan hangat Naruto yang memeluk erat dirinya.

"Menangislah.. Dan keluarkan semua perasaan sedihmu melalu air mata."Perintah Naruto.

Malam tak berbintang, Ombak dan angin yang tak henti-hentinya bertiup menjadi saksi bisu bahwasanya dua insan yang tengah berpelukaan ini akan melewati kehidupan yang penuh cobaan ini bersama-sama walau tanpa adanya ikatan hubungan spesial, tapi ikatan itu tak berarti apabila sudah adanya janji suci yang terucap.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah berhenti menangis, tapi Naruto masih memeluknya. Sakura yang menyadari hal ini mendorong kuat tubuh Naruto, karena ia menganggap Naruto curi kesempatan dalam kesedihan.

"He? Sakura kenapa mendorongku? Bukankah kau masih membutuhkan pelukan?"

Naruto berlagak seperti orang bodoh.

"Tidak lagi!" Ketus Sakura.

"Benarkah? Tapi kurasa kau mulai kedinginan, bagaimana kalau satu pelukan lagi untuk merasa hangat?"  
Tawar Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangan dan mendekat untuk kembali memeluk Sakura.  
Namun aksi mesum Naruto ini langsung terhenti oleh satu jari telunjuk Sakura yang mendorong kuat jidat Naruto dan membuat Naruto jadi mundur beberapa senti.  
"Kau pikir aku bodoh untuk menerima pelukan mesummu itu! Dan lagi pula aku juga tidak merasa kedinginan karena aku memakai jaket!" Jawab Sakura.

" Kalau begitu cepat lepaskan jaket itu!" Perintah Naruto seenaknya.

"He? Mana mungkin aku mau!"

Naruto langsung memasang wajah masam, dan tiba-tiba saja dalam waktu singkat dirinya sudah menindih tubuh Sakura diatas pasir untuk memaksanya melepas jaket.  
Sakura ingin memberontak, tapi lagi-lagi tatapan biru Sapphire menghinoptisnya untuk tidak melakukan itu.  
Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk membuka jaket Sakura.  
Dan hanya dalam hitungan jari jaket biru dongker ini terlepas dari tubuh Sakura.

Naruto menghentikan acara hipnotisnya, lalu membantu Sakura untuk berdiri. Setelah itu Sakura baru sadarkan diri

"Kyyaaa... Apa yang kau lakukan Menma, apa kau ingin memperkosa ku?" Tanya Sakura histeris.

Naruto hanya memberi respon dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dan tangan kanannya mulai bergerak untuk melepas kancing jaket yang ia gunakan.

Sakura ketakutan melihat, gerakkan Naruto yang membuka kancing jaketnya.

'_kalau bukan mau memperkosa, mau apa lagi dia?_ ' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"He? Kenapa kau ketakutan begitu? Tenang saja aku tidak akan menyakitimu!" Kata Naruto meyakinkan.

Namun Sakura tak percaya akan ucapan itu, ia masih ketakutan dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Naruto yang memegang kendali, dan pada akhirnya Sakura membuat sebuah keputusan, yaitu pasrah.

"Pakai ini!" Sahut Naruto tiba-tiba menyodorkan jaketnya.

"He?" Sakura bingung.

"Sudah, pakai saja!"perintah Naruto.

Lalu Sakura mengambil dan memakainya.

Naruto berdecak pinggang melihat Sakura yang kini memakai jaketnya.

" Hmmm... Kau terlihat lebih cantik dengan jaket coklat ini!"  
Puji Naruto.  
Sakura jadi malu, mendengar pujian itu.

"T-terima kasih! T-tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba memintaku melepaskan jaket biru dongker tadi, dan menyuruhku memakai jaket ini?" Tanya Sakura terbata-bata.

" Aku hanya tidak suka kalau kau memakai jaket pemberian orang lain, karena kau kan jadi tanggung jawabku mulai dari sekarang!"  
Jelas Naruto dengan senyum.

"Ja-jangan-jangan tadi kau mengintip, saat Sasuke memberikan jaket ini ya?"

"Hehehe.. Maaf aku tidak sengaja kok, sungguh! Hmm...Tadi kau bilang Sasuke, apa itu nama pria cantik yang kau teriaki tadi?"

" Tepatnya Uciha Sasuke. Dia itu bukan pria cantik, memang wajahnya sedikit imut-imut, tapi kurasa dia adalah pria tampan."

"He? Tampan? Apa kau suka padanya?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Ummm... Entahlah, tapi yang jelas aku merasa senang saja didekatnya!"

" Ohh...Kalau denganku, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Hmmmm... Aku tak tahu! Aku benar-benar bingung, soalnya saat bersamamu perasaanku sering berubah-rubah."

"Oh.. Begitu! Tapi kau suka padaku kan?"

Deg Jantung Sakura serasa ingin meloncat saat ini, dan dengan gagap ia menjawab.

"K-kau bicara apa? Masa aku langsung suka pada orang yang baru aku kenal!"

"Yah... Mungkin saja, setelah kupeluk, kau langsung menaruh hati padaku!"

"T-tidak! A-aku... Arrghh... Sudahlah, aku tak mau membahas itu! Sekarang lebih baik menjelaskan tujuan kita kemari!"

"Umm... Kau benar, aku hampir saja lupa untuk menjelaskan itu. Sebenarnya mobil dan pakaian kecuali jaket yang kau pakai itu adalah milik tuan Naruto. Aku meminjamnya karena ingin mengajak kencan seorang wanita."

"Kencan? Dengan siapa? "

" Rahasia. Tapi jika kau bilang ' Aku suka Menma' aku akan langsung memberi tahumu, bagaimana?"

" Tak akan!" Jawab Sakura cemberut.

"He? Benar kau tak mau tau siapa gadis itu?" goda Naruto

"Tidak terima kasih!" Sakura berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

"Tapi wajahmu, nampak penasaran!" Goda Naruto lagi.

"Kurasa tidak!" Ketus Sakura.

"Hmm... Sungguh?" Pancing Naruto.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya yang membelakangi Naruto. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan godaannya.  
Sehingga ia membalikkan badan untuk mengatakan dengan suara lantang, kalimat "AKU SUKA MENMA!"  
Teriaknya

Naruto terkejut tak percaya, atas apa yang baru ia dengar, Sakura benar-benar mengatakan itu.

"Apa kau puas? Sekarang cepat katakan siapa gadis yang kau, kencani itu, sebelum aku mati penasaran!" Timbal Sakura dengan emosi.

Naruto tersenyu kecil sebelum menjawab

"Hmm... Dia hanya seorang wanita yang bekerja di tempat pengisian bahan bakar, dia juga juga seorang wanita yang keras kepala yang sudah mengajariku banyak hal tentang kehidupan, dan dia adalah kau...Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura terdiam... Emosi yang tadinya menyala-nyala, redup dalam waktu sekejap karena perkataan Naruto yang menghangatkan jiwanya.  
Ditatapnya mata sapphire Naruto yang menunjukkan tak ada keraguan. Lalu dengan langkah kaki yang bergerak cepat Sakura berlari kearah Naruto untuk memeluknya.

Dan sudah pasti, Naruto dengan senang hati merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut pelukan Sakura.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya mereka berdua kembali berpelukkan, sampai mereka merasa puas.

**TBC**

**Catatan author:**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter super duper jelek+ Gaje ini, setelah berualang-ulang kali diketik sesuai permintaan readers yg udah review. Tapi aku minta maaf, karena SasuSaku-nya belum keliatan.**

**Dan sekali lagi, aku si author yang nggak punya bakat nulis ini memeinta review dari senior2 Dan semua yang udah baca!**

**Oh iya, aku juga pengen mnta pendapat soal judul-nya yang rencananya akan aku ubah, karena menurutku jdul-nya benar-benar nggak cocok!**

**Special thanks untuk yang udah me-review fic ini.**


End file.
